Lazos
by Maka Hanato
Summary: "Porque hay lazos que a pesar de todo, nunca se rompen". Cuando Sakura Kinomoto se encuentra en Konoha desorientada y amnésica, Tsunade le propone un trato. Con el pasar de los años ella comienza a desinteresarse por su pasado, hasta que un enemigo aparece junto a un extraño grupo de personas que dicen conocerla. ¿Quiénes son ellos?, ¿Lograra mantener a salvo a Konoha? Crossover .
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

.

.

.

Naruto Uzumaki suspiro intranquilo, deteniendo su andar a las afueras del bosque que rodeaba a Konoha, sus ojos azules se posaron en el interior del lugar y decidió sentarse en una roca que estaba cercana a él.

Sus pensamientos giraban constantemente en su amigo de cabellos negros y su recién fallida misión de rescate. ¿Cómo demonios haría para cumplir la promesa hecha a Sakura Haruno?, aun no era consciente de la respuesta y mucho menos creía que la conseguiría.

Un suspiro involuntario abandono sus labios, desesperado, casi al borde de la histeria y no conseguía desahogarse con nada. ¿Furioso, decepcionado tal vez?, si, eso debía ser.

Para él no era una opción quedarse de brazos cruzados, oh, claro que no. Pero no sabía cómo hacer las cosas y ni hablar de cómo conseguiría tranquilizarse.

Unos extraños ruidos lo sacaron del hilo de sus deprimentes y para nada alentadores pensamientos, mientras se giraba para buscar con su mirada azul cielo, al causante del sonido. Grande fue su sorpresa al notar que nada se movía, y por su gran curiosidad decidió intentarse en la dirección del ruido, olvidando de momento su tema de estrés.

Los tenues rayos del sol iluminaron el sitio mientras él seguía buscando. Pasados unos segundos, Naruto diviso un extraño bulto cercano a un gran árbol.

-¡Oye! –llamo con fuerza, provocando eco. Pero aquello no se movía. Naruto opto por acercarse más, cayendo en la cuenta de que "aquello" era una persona. -¡Oye! –grito de nuevo, más espantado que en un inicio, ¿La razón?, estaba inconsciente.

Pronto noto que aquella persona era una chica de su edad, aproximadamente de doce o trece años, de cortos cabellos castaños platinos y piel muy blanca, pudo notar además, que era muy delgada y aparentemente frágil y bastante hermosa. Naruto dio respingo cuando la joven se removió adolorida entre sus brazos.

-A-ayuda –susurro la muchacha jadeante, llamando la atención del rubio. –M-me d-duele –dijo entrecortadamente, Naruto quien para entonces ya había notado las heridas que surcaban su cuerpo, decidió que lo mejor era llevarla al hospital de Konoha.

-Espera un poco, te llevare a un hospital –aviso, mientras corría con cuidado de no lastimarla. -¿Cómo te llamas? –pero su pregunta no fue contestada, al bajar la mirada, Naruto noto como la castaña volvía a caer en la inconsciencia.

.

.

.

Tsunade chasqueo la lengua molesta, observando preocupada a su nueva y desconocida paciente de cabellos castaños.

-¿Dónde la encontraste? –pregunto la mujer a Naruto, visiblemente perturbada.

-En el bosque, me pidió ayuda y yo no fui capaz de negársela –admitió el joven apenado. Tsunade se acerco a la muchacha, quien ahora respiraba rítmicamente.

-Me preocupa –dijo –No sabemos de qué aldea proviene o quien es –explico, mientras que Shizune asentía un par de veces con la cabeza, dándole la razón a Tsunade.

-Pero también es cierto que no inspira peligro –apunto la pelinegra. La rubia mujer se volvió hacia ella, a punto estuvo de decir algo, cuando la joven que comenzaba a despertar, llamo su atención.

-¿En dónde estoy? –pregunto mareada, parpadeando un par de veces. Y fue entonces que Naruto noto que sus ojos eran de un intenso color verde esmeralda, llenos de terror y confusión. -¿Por qué estoy aquí?...

La actual Hokage se posiciono a su lado, luchando por no verse amenazante. Concordaba ahora con Shizune, en el hecho de que aquella criatura parecía temer más de ellos y era visible que no tenía intenciones de hacer daño alguno.

-Mejor dinos, ¿Quién eres tú?, ¿Cómo te llamas? –cuestiono amable. La joven se llevo una mano a la cabeza, luchando por hacer memoria, pero no lo lograba, todo dentro de su mente parecía estar en blanco. Solo un nombre resonaba en su mente, y estaba segura de que era el suyo.

-Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto –respondió un tanto dudosa, con la voz temblándole ligeramente. Naruto sonrió ampliamente.

-¿De dónde vienes, que haces aquí? –pregunto Shizune, acariciando el cabello castaño.

-No lo sé –admitió asustada. –No recuerdo nada –exclamo sintiendo las lagrimas resbalar por sus blancas mejillas. –Solo sé que mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto –sollozo, alertando a los presentes.

-Tienes amnesia –susurro Tsunade sentándose al borde de la cama de la muchacha. -¿No sabes por qué estabas herida? –la Kinomoto negó, bastante asustada.

-No. ¿Quién soy?, ¿De dónde vengo?, no recuerdo nada…

Naruto cruzo miradas con Tsunade, mientras intentaba buscar alguna manera de reconfortarla.

-¡No te preocupes, ttebayo! –Musito alegre –Ya recordaras…

-Tsunade-sama, no podemos dejarla así. No tiene a donde ir –pronuncio Shizune preocupada, Tsunade asintió concordando con ella.

-Mira, si no logramos encontrar a tu familia entre las aldeas, si tú no logras recordar de dónde vienes, te invito a quedarte en Konoha, como una de nuestras Kunoichis –ofreció.

-¿De verdad? –pregunto esperanzada, mientras la rubia le extendía una mano en señal de cerrar un trato.

-Sí, incluso si recuerdas y te quieres quedar, te puedes quedar –sonrío Tsunade, mientras Naruto le sonreía a la castaña alegremente.

-¡Gracias! –exclamo sonriendo, aceptando la mano de la Hokage.

.

.

.

Continuara…

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 1: Genin

Capitulo 1

Genin

.

.

.

Dos meses. Dos meses habían pasado ya y ella no lograba encontrar a alguien que la conociese. Miles de personas, bastantes aldeas, por no mencionar que todas y ninguna parecía reconocerla, nadie sabía quién era ella. ¿Decepcionada?, sí, bastante.

-Muy bien –la imponente voz de Tsunade se alzo, sacándola de sus deprimentes pensamientos. Kinomoto la miro atentamente. –Lo prometido es deuda, la decisión es tuya –musito, a la espera de escuchar su respuesta.

Sus ojos verdes se posaron en las personas que la acompañaban, Naruto Uzumaki y Sakura Haruno. Ambos asentían sonriéndole, animándola silenciosamente.

-Acepto –dijo sin reparos. ¿Qué más daba?, convertirse en una Kunoichi no sonaba mal y tampoco es como que tuviese muchas opciones. Tsunade sonrío maliciosamente, cosa que hizo que a los tres le recorriera un escalofrió.

-Como Naruto y Sakura ya sabrán, tienes que pasar por la academia primero –hablo suavemente –Así que como nueva candidata a ninja, tendrás que asistir tu también –sonrío Tsunade. –Dentro de un mes Iruka te pondrá un examen, si lo pasas, da por hecho que serás una Genin, mismo nivel de todos los de tu edad ahora –explico alegre. La castaña, apodada "Saku" para evitar las confusiones, asintió no del todo convencida, saliendo de la oficina de Tsunade.

-¿Por qué sonreía así? –pregunto Saku curiosa, mientras caminaba junto a la peli rosa y el rubio.

-No preguntes –suspiro Sakura guiándola al sitio donde pasaría gran parte del tiempo por el próximo mes. –Espero pases ese dichoso examen, que si no, tendrás que esperar hasta que lo pongan a todos por parejo –explico la Haruno. –Te está dando un trato especial.

La Kinomoto asintió levemente, fijando su vista en el edificio en el que estaría por el próximo mes.

-¡Serás una gran Kunoichi! –aseguro la peli rosa amigablemente, jalando la mano de la Kinomoto hacia el interior.

Saku observo el lugar, era bastante acogedor pero… ¿en serio pasaría un mes, con niños de ocho años?

-Se pasara rápido, ttebayo –ánimo el rubio, casi como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento. La castaña le miro entrecerrando los ojos, ciertamente dudosa.

-¿De verdad? –ante la pregunta, Naruto solo atino a reír nerviosamente. Saku suspiro, de todos modos, incomoda o no, daría lo mejor de sí misma. Debía aprender todo lo necesario y para ello, Tsunade no había encontrado mejor solución más que hacerla cursar el último año de la academia y un curso intensivo sobre lo mismo.

-¡Suerte! –exclamaron Sakura y Naruto al unisonó, dejándola frente a la puerta del salón donde aprendería todo lo que necesitaba. La chica agradeció el gesto, mientras se llenaba de valor para ingresar.

En cuanto dio el primer paso, ojos curiosos la miraron y frente a todos, Iruka-sensei la esperaba con una sonrisa.

-Miren niños, ella es Sakura Kinomoto y pasara con nosotros un mes, trátenla bien, ¿de acuerdo? –ante la cuestión, todos comenzaron a sonreírle alegremente, haciéndole gestos de bienvenida. Sakura Kinomoto suspiro un tanto aliviada, al parecer, no sería tan malo como lo esperaba.

.

.

.

-Podría calificarse en el nivel de genio –musito Iruka sonriente. –Esa chica tiene un perfecto control del chakra y aprende con una rapidez increíble. Tengo plena fe en que lo hará perfectamente bien en el examen de mañana…

Tsunade sonrió imperceptiblemente, no había estado tan equivocada respecto a Kinomoto, por primera vez en las últimas semanas, algo le salía bien.

-Era de esperarse, Shizune-san se dio cuenta de inmediato –hablo Kakashi, quien había llegado junto a Iruka a la oficina del Hokage. Tsunade frunció el ceño, no podía negar que Shizune lo había notado un poco antes que ella, pero ese no era el punto.

-No te llame para eso, Kakashi –hablo Tsunade de nuevo, captando la atención del peliblanco. –Quiero que tú te hagas cargo de ella en cuanto salga de la academia. –ordeno. Kakashi asintió, habría que ver cómo era esa niña, si no le agradaba su manera de trabajar, aun tenía la opción de regresarla a la academia y que terminara junto a todos los demás.

-Como usted diga –musito en un tono tranquilo.

-Por el momento hará de remplazo de Sasuke en el equipo, de aquí a que termina de aprender y de que Naruto se vaya con Jiraiya. –explico, ante el asentimiento por parte del peliblanco. –Te puedes retirar –hablo de nuevo, dicho esto, Kakashi desapareció por la puerta.

-¿Cree que Naruto y Sakura lo tomen bien? –pregunto Iruka en cuanto Kakashi se marcho. La rubia frunció un poco el ceño.

-Parecen llevarse bien con ella, será bueno que tengan a alguien comprensiva con ellos. –dijo, dando un sorbo a la humeante taza de té verde que Shizune le había llevado momentos atrás. Iruka asintió comprendiendo.

-Supongo que sí –respondió –La verdad me sorprendió el encontrarla tan diestra en las artes Shinobi –admitió un tanto avergonzado. –Sobre todo por la facilidad con la que maneja el chakra…

Tsunade lo miro analíticamente.

-¿Facilidad? –pregunto extrañada.

-Sí, fue capaz de hacer el ejercicio de caminar en los arboles sin mucha dificultad –dijo recordando que aproximadamente hacia una semana, Naruto la había enseñado.

-Vaya, pues si que se le puede llamar genio –murmuro entrecerrando los ojos, observando la fotografía del registro de Sakura Kinomoto. Ciertamente no le despertaba sensación de peligro, pero sí despertaba en ella algo de curiosidad. –Es algo misteriosa, ¿no crees?

Iruka parpadeo desconcertado. ¿Misteriosa?, él más bien la encontraba tierna y muy agradable.

-Si usted dice…-farfullo no del todo convencido. Tsunade suspiro fastidiada, mientras miraba las montañas de papeleo y para acabar, se había hecho del compromiso de ir a ver a la pequeña Saku en su examen.

Iruka dio una pequeña reverencia antes de retirarse. Tal parecía que esa chica le había resultado bastante interesante a la Hokage.

.

.

.

Sakura Kinomoto dio un respingo en cuanto Tsunade la llamo. Podía casi jurar que estaba temblando de los nervios. Hecho una miradita en donde anteriormente había lanzado los kunais y los shuriken, todos en el centro de la liana. De nuevo vio a su izquierda, un clon de sombras que acaba de hacer con la imagen de Iruka.

-Sakura Kinomoto –menciono Tsunade con voz fuerte y autoritaria, cosa que la hizo encogerse por el creciente miedo. –Tu…eres una Genin a partir de hoy –finalizo la frase suavizando un poco el tono de su voz. La castaña abrió mucho los ojos, muy sorprendida, emocionada y al final feliz.

-Felicidades –pronuncio Iruka sonriente, dejando ver a tres personas. A dos las reconoció en seguida.

-¡Naruto, Sakura! –exclamo mientras corría hacia ellos, quienes rápidamente la abrazaron alegres y hasta orgullosos.

-¡Lo logre! –chillo emocionada, soltándose del abrazo. Se volvió hacia Iruka en una ligera reverencia. –Gracias, Iruka-sensei –musito agradecida, sonriéndole amable.

-No hay de que, Saku –susurro el joven maestro, dirigiendo su vista a la tercera persona que acompañaba a Naruto. –Kakashi…

-Bien. A partir de hoy, serás un miembro temporal del equipo siete. –ante lo dicho, Naruto y la peli rosa se miraron sorprendidos. –Espero no haya problemas –dijo Tsunade, viendo fijo al rubio, quien simplemente sonrió divertido.

-No, ninguno –contesto sin vacilaciones. –Bienvenida al equipo, Saku –musito regalándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Gracias –contesto la castaña, girándose para quedar frente a Kakashi.

-Yo soy Kakashi Hatake, encargado de este equipo. –se presento sin dar mucha importancia, guardando su libro para prestar atención a la joven que le miraba curiosa. No más verla, supo que ella trabajaría muy bien con ellos y con cualquier equipo que le tocase. Podía llamarlo intuición o una extraña seguridad.

-Mucho gusto, soy Sakura Kinomoto…

Ambos se observaron atentos, había algo en aquel hombre que le resultaba vagamente familiar, era más como sí la tonalidad de su cabello la hubiese visto antes. ¿Raro no?

.

.

.

Ocho meses. Habían pasado ya ocho meses desde que había llegado a Konoha, seis de que se había convertido en Genin y ahora se encontraba en la puerta de la aldea despidiéndose de Naruto Uzumaki, quien partía junto a Jiraiya para irse a entrenar.

-Ahora solo quedamos tú y yo –dijo Sakura divertida, fijando su vista en la castaña quien sonreía sin apartar su vista del camino que habían seguido Jiraiya y su ahora mejor amigo.

-Supongo. ¿Cómo haremos los exámenes Chūnin, exactamente? –pregunto sonriendo ladina. Haruno se limito a reír, comenzando el camino de regreso.

-Podemos hacer un equipo entre Ino, tu y yo –contesto –Ella reprobó el del mes pasado y Choji ya lo paso –explico divertida, a lo que la castaña asintió.

-Sera emocionante –musito, caminando junto a su amiga.

Sí tenía memorias del pasado o no, ya no le importaba. Si no sabía cuáles eran sus orígenes, ya no importaba mucho, porque al fin y al cabo, estando en Konoha, era lo que menos necesitaba.

Ahora sentía que era capaz de darlo todo por sus amigos, por Konoha, por los aldeanos y ellos a su vez, querían que ella forjara un futuro junto a ellos, como una Kunoichi de la hoja.

.

.

.

-No siento su presencia en ningún sitio, y ya han pasado ocho meses –dijo un pequeño ser alado muy preocupado.

-No debemos darnos por vencidos, ella es nuestra única esperanza –susurro un extraño ser con apariencia de ángel. Ambos se miraron antes de volver su vista a un libro de cartas, que brillaba intensamente. –Ella fue muy precavida…

-La extraño Yue –lloriqueo el animalito de aparente felpa, sentándose a un lado del libro de las cartas. _Quiero verte…_

.

.

.

Continuara….

.

.

.

¡Hola a todos!

Siento la tardanza que pude haber tenido.

Quiero agradecer a: **ying-fa-ch**, **Sasha Li Kinomoto** y a **Ale0104: **Espera un poco para ver, pero todos saldrán en su debido tiempo. Espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo.

Y a todos los demás lectores, ¡Gracias por leer!, espero les haya gustado el capitulo.

¡Ah! Y antes de que se me olvide, los acontecimientos cambiaran un poco de la historia original, tanto en una como en otra. Es solo para que no se confundan.

Y ahora sí.

Espero estén todos bien.

¡Hasta luego!

Atte: Maka Hanato.


	3. Chapter 2: Cuando el tiempo pasa

Capitulo 2

Cuando el tiempo pasa

.

.

.

Ocho de la mañana en la aldea de la hoja, el viento soplaba fresco y el cielo mostraba su azul más limpio y despejado.

-Buenos días, Tsunade-sama –saludo una preciosa joven de largos cabellos castaños, de preciosos ojos color verde esmeralda, de piel blanquecina, muy delgada y de estatura un poco alta.

-¡Saku! –exclamo la rubia aliviada de verla, aunque su mirada destilaba culpabilidad, ya que había sido su culpa que Sakura Kinomoto terminara en el hospital durante dos días. –Me alegra que estés bien –sonrío. Saku negó con la cabeza un par de veces.

-Ni se preocupe –repuso con suavidad. –Pero a lo que vengo es de suma importancia, me alegre mucho cuando Sakura me dijo que no habían pasado más de dos días, creo estar a tiempo todavía –pronuncio sentándose en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio de Tsunade.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Quién te hizo esto? –pregunto la Hokage ansiosamente.

Sakura se llevo una mano al mentón preocupada.

-Como bien recordara, en la última misión a la que fui estaba cerca de la aldea de la arena –comenzó seriamente, ante lo dicho, Tsunade asintió. –Bien. La misión en si no fue muy complicada, lo malo ocurrió después –La Kinomoto se detuvo un momento, insegura de cómo debería proseguir.

-¿Qué pasa? –aquello comenzaba a impacientar a Tsunade, debido a que en raras ocasiones la castaña se comportaba tan seriamente.

Saku exhalo tanto aire como pudo, antes de inhalar nuevamente.

-Se trata de los Akatsuki –soltó de golpe. –Me tomaron completamente desprevenida, eran dos y al parecer se dirigían a la aldea de la arena, no sé que estaban planeando, pero uno de ellos se apresuro a atacarme y antes de poder hacer nada, estaba inconsciente…

-Me alegra que estés bien –dijo la mujer mordiéndose el labio inferior. –De nuevo Akatsuki, ¿Qué quieren de la aldea de la arena? –se pregunto nerviosamente.

-Tsunade-sama, no es por perturbarla pero… ¿No será que están tras el Kazekage? –pregunto la castaña bastante indecisa.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? –cuestiono. Sakura se levanto de la silla y comenzó a caminar por la sala.

-Lo digo porque además de ser el Kazekage, él es un Jinchūriki –señalo con nerviosismo. Tsunade entonces comprendió.

-Espero que estés equivocada –murmuro con el ceño fruncido. –Aun no sabemos a qué van a la aldea, pero por todos los dioses, espero que no sea por eso…

La Kinomoto asintió con una cierta punzada de preocupación, no podía evitar sentir que algo malo ocurría en todo esa situación.

-Por cierto…-volvió a hablar Tsunade con una sonrisilla –Hoy acaba de regresar Naruto –hablo con diversión intentando cambiar el tema, Saku sonrió ampliamente sin poder evitarlo y una gran emoción nació en su interior.

-¿De verdad? –pregunto muy animada, pero regreso a su antiguo estado al recordar que no podría verlo en alrededor de dos semanas. –Me alegro mucho –dijo de nuevo, fingiendo tranquilidad. Tsunade arqueo una ceja expectante.

-¿Qué te traes? –pregunto acercándose a ella con cuidado, la joven castaña sonrío de nuevo tranquilamente.

-Nada. Nos vemos en dos semanas, Tsunade-sama –contesto dirigiéndose a la salida, ante lo dicho, Tsunade recordó la misión especial que le había asignado a la Kunoichi.

-Vaya, en verdad que lo siento –suspiro arrepentida. En verdad quería ver la reacción de Naruto en cuanto viera a su mejor amiga de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños.

Por su parte, Sakura Kinomoto caminaba despacio hacia la entrada de la aldea, saludando a todo el que pasara frente a ella, incluido a Konohamaru Sarutobi.

-¡Buenos días, Saku-nee chan! –saludo el pequeño sonriente, parando la persecución al pobre gato regordete.

La castaña le sonrío cálidamente.

-Buenos días, Konohamaru –saludo la joven de vuelta, observando como el niño reiniciaba la persecución, la muchacha soltó una risita.-Si que es enérgico –comento, reanudando su camino.

.

.

.

Sakura Kinomoto maldijo en su interior la feroz lluvia que caía con fuerza, escondida en una cueva con la intención de ocultarse de su enemigo, la castaña intentaba por todos los medios parar la sangre que emanaba de su muslo izquierdo.

-¿En dónde te escondes, pequeña? –aquella voz resonó en todo el bosque, causándole un escalofrió y una sensación inconfundible de peligro. ¿Cómo demonios pudo ser tan descuidada?

-¿Onee-chan? –la voz de la pequeña niña que tenia a un lado, la hizo prestarle atención. –Déjame y vete –susurro con tristeza. Sakura negó con desespero.

-No hare eso, definitivamente no –dijo firmemente. –Mi deber es protegerte y llevarte sana y salva hasta tu hogar…

Masayumi Himemiko de nueve años se limpio las lágrimas del rostro, mientras asentía con la cabeza un par de veces.

-Vámonos Kisame –ordeno otra voz seria, fría, pero como siempre, hubo algo en ella que le provoco tranquilidad.

-Creo firmemente que debemos asesinarlas –chisto con recelo. Sakura Kinomoto mantuvo a su lado a Himemiko, con una mano tapando su boca y ahogando sus sollozos.

-Te he dicho que las dejes –repitió ahora más autoritario. –Tenemos cosas que hacer, Deidara y Sasori ya han capturado al Jinchūriki del Ichibi –soltó con seriedad. –Además, llevas más de diez días intentando matar a esa chica y en ninguno de sus encuentros has logrado nada, admítelo ya, es más astuta que tú –gruño.

Kisame estuvo a punto de replicar, pero no supo realmente que decir. Itachi tenía razón, llevaba varios días intentando deshacerse de aquella mocosa del clan Masayumi, pero no lo había logrado a causa de su protectora, esa chica de cabellos castaños. Aunque debía admitir que Sakura Kinomoto era una muy buena contrincante. Su Taijutsu le era vagamente familiar.

-De acuerdo –suspiro –Espero encontrármela después –comento mientras se retiraba siguiendo al pelinegro.

La Kinomoto soltó un suspiro aliviada, en esta ocasión debía agradecerle a Itachi su intromisión, honestamente hubiera perdido ese encuentro, ya casi no le quedaba Chakra y estaba muy herida.

-Es mi culpa que haya terminado así –hablo Himemiko apartando la mano lastimada de Saku de su boca. –Lleva diez días consecutivos luchando con esa persona, francamente me sorprende que haya aguantado tanto…

Sakura se levanto con dificultad, sin prestar mucha atención a lo dicho por la niña.

-Ya nos retrasamos tres días –comento la castaña preocupada. –Hubiésemos llegado a tiempo si ese pescado no se hubiera aparecido por aquí, es muy persistente…

Masayumi la observo con remordimiento, después de todo ella había terminado involucrada en esas batallas por su culpa, todo porque querían algo de su clan.

-Quizás deberíamos descansar y volver a Konoha –sugirió la pequeña. Saku se giro hacia ella con una mirada que demostraba calidez.

-No podemos hacer eso, querida. Mi tiempo límite ya expiro hace tres días, se me dieron quince para llevarte a salvo y ya vamos por día él dieciocho –pronuncio cuidadosamente. –Es mejor apresurar el paso, además, aun esta la opción de que aquellos dos locos vuelvan para cumplir con lo que querían.

Himemiko soltó un gemido horrorizada, eso no era algo que debiese ocurrir, porque vamos, Sakura no aguantaría otra más de las salvajes batallas de Kisame y si ella era derrotada y por ende asesinada, no podría cargar con eso en su consciencia y mucho menos podría llegar con sus padres a salvo.

-Apresurémonos –musito automáticamente. La Kinomoto sonrío divertida, mientras vendaba con fuerza su muslo, no quería desangrarse y tampoco tenía tiempo para curarse de mejor manera.

-Espero estés lista, porque ni siquiera vamos a dormir. A penas si llevamos la mitad del camino y calculando, creo que tardaremos otros cinco días –pronuncio con serenidad.

La pequeña de largos cabellos purpuras asintió con energía.

-¡Estoy lista! –exclamo sonriendo ampliamente.

La castaña se la devolvió, mientras caminaba con apuro bajo la lluvia. Los días siguieron transcurriendo, hasta que se cumplieron veintidós días y apenas llegaban al hogar de Himemiko.

-¡Himemiko! –chillo una voz aliviada y llena de alegría, una voz que la niña reconoció enseguida.

-¡Mamá! –grito emocionada, lanzándose a sus brazos con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Sakura suspiro con alivio inmediato, antes de sentir como todo comenzaba a volverse negro a su alrededor, las voces alertas difusas y luego nada, solo oscuridad.

.

.

.

-Que dolor –se quejo Sakura Kinomoto mientras se levantaba cuidadosamente de la improvisada cama. La luna se alzaba ya en el cielo y por el silencio que reinaba en el lugar, dedujo que tal vez ya era tarde.

-¿Te encuentras mejor? –pregunto Himemiko que se encontraba a su lado sentada. Saku ladeo un poco la cabeza sin decir nada. –Llevas inconsciente tres días –explico sonriente.

-¿Tanto tiempo? –pregunto alterada. -¡Debo irme a Konoha de inmediato! –exclamo sin dar tiempo a Himemiko de replicar. Un mareo golpeo a la Kinomoto, quien simplemente decidió ignorarlo. La pequeña le paso su ropa y sus cosas y antes de quince minutos, ella ya estaba lista.

-Gracias, Nee-chan –pronuncio la pequeña con una sonrisa agradecida.

-Al contrario, gracias a ti y a tu familia por cuidarme durante este tiempo –dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta –Discúlpame con ellos por no avisarles…y por el retraso de casi una semana…-dicho esto, desapareció en la oscura noche.

Comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía, tal vez más. Debía llegar cuanto antes a Konoha, había algo que no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

-¿A dónde vas? –pregunto una voz tenebrosa que resonó en todo el bosque, provocando que Sakura se detuviera abruptamente. –Has crecido mucho, ¿sabías? –hablo en un tono que la muchacha no supo descifrar.

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto asustada, su presencia la sentía familiar pero a la vez la sentía peligrosa. -¡Muéstrate! –ordeno dando pasos torpes hacia atrás.

Una imponente sombra se alzo tras ella, una sombra terrorífica que hizo que la joven volteara al instante y antes de hacer nada, una persona apareció de entre la oscuridad.

-Parece ser que no me reconoces –comento lastimosamente. –Pero bueno, soy Kai Souma –sonrío ladino. Un chico de aproximadamente diecinueve años, de cabellos negros largos y ojos rojos como la sangre con un extraño destello azulado.

La Kinomoto se alejo tanto como pudo, con un extraño sentimiento de opresión y nostalgia. ¿De dónde lo conocía?, una fuerte punzada en la cabeza, la hizo soltar un gruñido adolorido.

-¡Aléjate de mí! –siseo reanudando su carrera, no quería permanecer cerca de esa persona, él la había hecho perder los nervios y hacerla sentir un miedo creciente.

-¡Oh, vamos! –escucho que chisto Kai con burla. –No me hagas repetírtelo de nuevo, ¡nunca podrás escapar de mí! –río histéricamente. Sakura sintió la sangre helársele, mientras continuaba corriendo.

¿Por qué demonios le había dicho "de nuevo"?, ¿Es que acaso lo conocía desde antes?, la castaña ignoro las preguntas que rondaban su mente con insistencia y se concentro en correr, había algo que le decía que no debía quedarse a averiguarlo.

-Demonios, aun me siento cansada –se quejo cuando salto a un árbol, sin notar que Kai se acercaba por su lado izquierdo.

-Hola de nuevo –dijo el muchacho burlón en cuanto la alcanzo, la joven soltó una exclamación ahogada antes de resbalar de la rama. Un golpe sordo se escucho por todo el lugar, seguido por las quejas adoloridas de Saku. -Eso debió de doler –comento Kai sin bajar aún del árbol.

La Kinomoto chasqueo la lengua sin levantarse.

-¡No seas entrometido, Kai-chan! –gruño, sin notar el apodo que le había puesto.

El pelinegro no pudo ocultar su sorpresa y sin decir más desapareció de la vista de Saku, para después volver a aparecer frente a ella.

-¿Pero qué…? –fue lo único que alcanzo a decir la castaña antes de caer inconsciente en brazos de Kai.

-Lo lamento Sakurita –murmuro Kai abrazándola, mientras la tomaba en brazos. –Esto es algo que debo hacer por ti…querida…

.

.

.

Tsunade se sentó en la silla de su oficina, masajeando sus sienes con ahínco.

-No es para tanto –hablo Naruto con las manos tras su cabeza. –Gaara está bien y dos de los Akatsuki han sido derrotados…

-No es eso precisamente lo que me preocupa ahora –dijo mordiéndose el labio, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Entonces que es, Tsunade-sama? –pregunto la peli rosa confundida.

-Hace ya casi un mes, que Saku se fue a una misión. Me preocupa. –comento con seriedad.

-Es cierto, desde que regrese no he visto a Saku, ttebayo –musito el rubio rascándose la cabeza.

-¡Tsunade-sama! –aquel grito llamo la atención de los tres ocupantes de la oficina, quienes volvieron el rostro para fijar su vista en Shizune que entraba como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto en un suspiro.

-Es Saku, alguien la dejo en las puertas de la aldea inconsciente –se apresuro a decir, retomando el aliento.

Tsunade se levanto de inmediato.

-¿En dónde está ahora? –pregunto saliendo con Naruto y Sakura tras ella.

-En el hospital –contesto guiándola hasta su habitación, cuando entraron, se sorprendieron de encontrarla despierta y tomándose un medicamento.

-Tendrás que descansar tu pierna izquierda por unos cuantos días –pronuncio la enfermera sonriéndole.

-Sí, sí –canturreo ella con una sonrisilla ladina.

-¡Sakurita! –chillo Naruto abalanzándose sobre ella, dándole un abrazo que la dejo sin aire. -¡Hacia mucho que no te veía, ttebayo! –se quejo soltándola.

-¡Naruto! –exclamo ella muy feliz de verlo. -¡Pero es tu culpa! –regaño. –Fuiste tú el que se fue por casi tres años –sonrío de nuevo. Naruto río nerviosamente.

-¿Me podrías explicar, que fue lo que paso? –pregunto Tsunade haciendo notar su presencia en la habitación. –Quedaste peor de lo que me esperaba –dijo, examinando los diferentes cortes de su rostro y las muchas vendas que cubrían sus brazos y piernas.

-Akatsuki –contesto la castaña sin más. –Me retrase diez días a causa de los Akatsuki…

Tsunade, Sakura Haruno, Naruto y Shizune prestaron atención.

-Cuando recién salí de aldea con la niña del clan Masayumi, me encontré con Itachi Uchiha y su compañero Kisame Hoshigaki, ambos con el objetivo de matar a Himemiko –explico –Sostuve una pelea que duro diez días y para el último ya no podía ni siquiera sostenerme en pie correctamente. Por alguna razón, Itachi le ordeno a Kisame que nos dejara estar y se marcharon. Llegue al hogar de la niña al día veintidós, pero al llegar quede inconsciente durante otros tres días…

Ante aquello, Naruto abrió mucho los ojos.

-Vaya, la has tenido dura –comento Sakura Haruno con una sonrisa. –Espero te mejores, además de que te ves fatal…-río.

La Kinomoto hizo un leve puchero, antes de unirse a las risas del rubio y la peli rosa. Pero fuera de su ventana, una sombra la vigilaba, sin perderse ningún movimiento.

-Vaya que ha pasado el tiempo, pequeña niña –murmuro soltando una risita. –Pronto sabrás…lo que hay en la oscuridad…

.

.

.

La lluvia seguía cayendo sobre él, quien miraba a su acompañante con recelo.

-¿Qué se supone que hay que hacer, Eriol? –pregunto Li Syaoran con el ceño fruncido.

-Ya estamos en Tomoeda, lo único que queda es buscarla a ella –sonrío misteriosamente. Syaoran resoplo.

-Yo solo hubiese podido –replico el castaño, acercándose a la residencia Daidouji.

-Deja de decir disparates, solo la dueña de las cartas Clow puede hacer algo –gruño el peli azul, cansado de las quejas de su amigo. –El concilio lo dejo muy en claro, ella es la luz que se necesita…

El castaño se encogió de hombros molesto.

-¿O es que no quieres verla? –pregunto con picardía, escuchando el timbre de la residencia sonar.

Ambos se miraron desafiantes, sin saber que pronto una enorme sorpresa los haría desesperar.

.

.

.

Continuara…..

.

.

.

¡Hola a todos!

Agradezco a las gentiles personas que comentan, espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo.

Espero estén todos bien.

¡Hasta luego!

Atte: Maka Hanato.


End file.
